Sky Leaf
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Birthday wish Ino mengharuskan Sakura mengubah identitasnya menjadi cowok di sebuah kafe usang, Sky Leaf. Alasannya sangat bodoh: Sakura diharapkan agar dapat mendekatkan Ino pada seorang pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenal! Walau pada awalnya Sakura menolak, tapi akhirnya ia tetap berada di kafe itu dan ikut merasakan bagaimana kehidupannya akan berputar di sana /Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Ia menapakkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Gerak tubuhnya nampak tidak yakin, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Atau sebenarnya dia punya pilihan tapi terlalu malas memilih.

Gadis berperawakan sederhana itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, membiarkan wajahnya terpampang jelas. Matanya menjelajahi tempat itu dengan teliti.

Itu adalah sebuah kafe, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah-kafe-yang-tidak-patut-disebut-sebagai-sebuah-kafe saking usangnya. Cat dindingnya sudah mengelupas di sana sini, bagaikan dihantam badai besar kemarin. Pintu kayu yang sepertinya dibuat dengan gaya koboi-koboian, alias pintu gantung, rupanya tidak benar-benar tergantung, terlihat dari engselnya yang hanya tinggal satu. Tanaman-tanaman hias di depan kafe itu tidak terawat dan makin menandakan bahwa kafe ini hanya tinggal nama saja.

Ups. Sepertinya tidak.

Seorang pemuda keluar dengan wajah sumringah ketika melihat ada orang atau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bersedia datang ke tempat mereka. Sepertinya ia pelayan di kafe itu.

"Ah... ini benar kafe... hmmm... Sk—," ucap gadis itu kesulitan.

"Susah amat sih, kan papan namanya sudah tergantung di sana," potong si pelayan kafe itu, tangannya menunjuk ke arah atas pintu masuk kafe mereka. Oh iya ya.

Di sana tertulis: SK LF CFE. Eh, apaan nama kafe kayak begitu.

Tapi kalau dibaca sekitar dua puluh detik, ternyata tulisannya SKY LEAF CAFE. Huruf-hurufnya pun sudah tidak bisa terbaca lagi saking berdebunya. Jangan-jangan ini bekas museum.

"Maaf, kami sebenarnya belum membuka kafe ini!" ujar si pelayan kafe—yang ternyata ramah—pada gadis itu. "Kami hendak merenovasinya hari ini, jadi maaf membuat Anda melihat penampilan kafe kami yang tidak menarik."

Gadis itu agak tersentuh dengan kemurahan hati si pelayan. "Ah, gomennasai. Namaku Sakura. Aku melihat iklan kalian dan berniat melamar pekerjaan... di... sini..."

Si pelayan mengernyitkan dahi mendengar intonasi di bagian terakhir kalimat Sakura barusan. Ditatapnya gadis itu lamat-lamat. Sakura balas menatap dengan wajah yang mulai curiga. Pertama, ia curiga kalau ini bukan kafe, tapi memang museum. Kedua, ia curiga kalau kafe ini sebenarnya tidak merekrut pekerja baru. Ketiga, ia mulai curiga dengan tulisan di iklan tawaran pekerjaan itu...

"Maaf. Maaf banget. Kami sebenarnya merekrut pekerja pria, _bukan_ wanita," tegas si pelayan dengan muka bersalah.

Ne?!

.

.

**Sky Leaf**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Sky Leaf © **dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s): AU, OoC, typos**

_Happy reading!_

_._

_._

_Kemarin, 13.47 p.m., Universitas Konoha_

Sebenarnya, jam dua siang merupakan jam wajib Sakura untuk mengganjal perutnya setelah seharian dijejali dengan bahan pelajaran kuliah yang super banyak. Jam dua juga merupakan jam wajibnya dalam membuka laptop, kemudian menghubungkan modem, kemudian menuju situs _game online_, kemudian terlarut di dalamnya.

Jam dua adalah jam sah Sakura untuk minum _cappuccino_ di Starbucks.

Tapi apa sekarang!

"_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday Ino... Happy birthday to me_! Yeaaayyy!" seru Ino lebay di hadapan Sakura. Mereka sekarang berada di taman kampus yang sejuk, tentunya tanpa secangkir _cappuccino_ kesukaan Sakura di sana, membuatnya terduduk dengan wajah datar, seakan kehilangan nyawa.

"Senyum sedikit kenapa sih?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Sekarang saatnya aku di Starbucks."

"Nanti saja. Aku punya _birthday wish_ nih."

"Minta saja sama Tuhan."

"Sakura, aku serius nih!" Ino mengganti mode kesalnya menjadi mode berbunga-bunga. Dengan lincah ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto yang langsung dihadapkan dengan paksa ke depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura menjauhkan foto itu beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Ino memekik tiba-tiba saat menatap foto itu, membuat Sakura tuli sepersekian detik.

"Gantengnyaaa!"

"Kau mau aku membunuhnya?" semprot Sakura.

Ino segera menunjukkan ekspresi horor. "Hah, bukan, dong! Sudah kubilang ini _birthday wish _-ku. Jadi aku ingin minta tolong kau mencomblanginya denganku."

"_What the_—? Sejak kapan aku jadi juru comblangmu?" Sakura mulai merasa ngeri. Dan merinding. Kalau Ino sudah mengungkapkan keinginannya, bahkan untuk hal paling konyol sekalipun, semua hanya akan menjadi bencana!

Ino kembali merogoh tasnya dan kemudian menunjukkan selembar iklan tawaran pekerjaan pada Sakura.

_SKY LEAF CAFE. Mencari pelayan wanita yang bersedia bekerja paruh waktu. Punya kemampuan dalam memikat pelanggan. Diutamakan berpenampilan menarik._

Watdefak? Inner Sakura menjerit. Mimpi apa semalam sampai ditawari jadi pelayan begini?

"Nah, cowok ini sepertinya bekerja di kafe itu. Kupikir dengan kau bekerja di sana, kau bisa membantuku untuk dekat dengannya."

Sakura menatap Ino seakan temannya itu sudah tidak waras. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti poin pembicaraanmu," ujar Sakura heran bercampur kesal. "Kau menyukai cowok. Cowok itu sepertinya bekerja di kafe ini. Dan kau meminta aku bekerja di sana hanya untuk mencomblangimu dengannya?!"

"Nah, itu kau mengerti," sahut Ino puas.

"_What the fu—_?!" Sebelum Sakura mengumpat, Ino segera membekap mulut sobatnya itu. Sakura langsung mengap-mengap.

Setelah melepaskan Sakura, Ino pun melanjutkan, "Di antara teman-teman yang kukenal, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Aku tidak kuat terus menerus menahan perasaan ini. Setiap hari aku melihatnya melewati gang sempit itu dan hanya bisa memandang tanpa ada kekuatan untuk memanggilnya."

Mulai deh, sikap sok puitisnya itu. Ditopangnya dagu, Sakura siap tertidur.

"Ia benar-benar tampan dan membuat aku memikirkannya selalu."

Sakura mulai merindukan mas-mas yang jualan di Starbucks.

"Rambutnya yang hitam legam, matanya yang tajam, eh, bukannya aku belum pernah ketemu dia ya?"

Sakura baru saja mau merem ketika seorang _sales_ lewat sambil teriak-teriak di depan mereka.

"Ah sudahlah, yang penting dia ganteng. Nah, kau akan bekerja di sana, demi _birthday wish _-ku, _okay_?"

Sakura fokus lagi pada Ino. "Demi bulu ketiak dosen Sarutobi, Ino. Aku tidak mau."

"Kau cuma perlu waktu sebulan kok. Sebulaaan saja. Ya, ya, ya."

"Dengar ya. Yang jatuh cinta itu kau. Bukan aku. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang kerja di sana?" Sakura masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia menatap kembali iklan itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kok, tulisannya kayak ditempel ya?"

"Itu memang tempelannya," sergah Ino. "Hmmm, kalau aku yang bekerja di sana, bisa-bisa aku pingsan setiap hari gara-gara melihatnya. Kalau kau kan sepertinya tidak punya ketertarikan pada cowok, jadi..."

Ino segera menghentikan kalimatnya begitu Sakura melototkan mata padanya.

"Aduh, pokoknya susah deh jelasinnya! Pokoknya hanya kau, Sakura, yang bisa membantuku. Oke? Oke? Oke saja deh."

Sakura masih tidak percaya.

"Nanti aku temani deh, pas ke sana. Oke?"

_Kilas balik: selesai_

.

.

Kurang ajar si Ino. Katanya mau ditemani. Tapi sekarang yang berada di sana hanya Sakura sendiri. Memang tuh anak minta disate.

Sakura masih terdiam dengan mulut menganga di hadapan si pelayan. Si pelayan juga ikut-ikutan cengo. Keheningan itu terus berlangsung hingga Sakura mulai menggerakkan tangannya, menghadapkan iklan itu ke depan wajahnya.

Setelah dibaca sebentar, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi depan restoran dan menemukan selembar iklan yang sama. Cepat-cepat ia berlari dan ketika ia membaca:

_SKY LEAF CAFE. Mencari pelayan __**pria**__ yang bersedia bekerja paruh waktu. Punya kemampuan dalam memikat pelanggan __**wanita**__. Diutamakan berpenampilan menarik._

Sakura membandingkan kedua iklan itu dengan wajah horor. Berarti tempelan ini ulahnya Ino. Ino mengganti tulisan iklannya untuk menipu Sakura. Hingga akhirnya Sakura kena jebakan batman Ino dengan datang ke kafe ini.

"INOOO!"

Si pelayan terlonjak kaget. "N-ne?" Apa nona ini sudah sinting? pikir Lee bingung.

"Maaf!" Sakura buru-buru membungkukkan badan, wajahnya sudah merah seperti habis direbus. "Maaf, sepertinya saya salah tempat. Permisi!"

Baru saja mau minggat dari sana, suara si pelayan langsung menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Nona, apa Anda tidak mau minum secangkir teh dulu?" tanya si pelayan serba salah.

Sakura melangkah lagi, si pelayan ngomong lagi,

"Tapi Anda sudah datang kemari! Alangkah tidak sopannya jika kami membiarkan Anda pergi begitu saja. Silakan masuk!"

Duh. Sakura akhirnya berbalik dan menuruti permintaan si pelayan.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan pelayan itu berada di dalam kafe, beserta seorang pria berkacamata yang sepertinya juga pelayan di sana. Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar yang kusam dengan tiga cangkir teh hangat di atasnya. Hanya mereka bertiga, dan suasana itu makin _awkward_ bagi Sakura.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Lee. Ini Shino."

Shino hanya diam, membuat Sakura tidak berniat menyapanya.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi ia tidak melihat cowok yang dibicarakan Ino padanya kemarin. Dua pria di depannya sudah pasti bukan cowok itu.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan sambil menyesap sedikit tehnya. Bagian dalam kafenya ternyata tidak seburuk bagian luarnya. Walau berdebu, setidaknya masih lebih baik sih.

Lee mencairkan suasana dengan pertanyaan super konyol. "Sakura ini cewek kan?"

Jleb. "Ya, aku cewek," jawab Sakura sambil mesem-mesem. Tapi inner berkobar amarah.

Jangan-jangan penampilannya yang mengakibatkannya terlihat seperti itu. Saat itu Sakura memakai jins robek-robek khas anak band metal dan kaos putih yang dipadukan dengan kemejanya yang entah kenapa nampak usang. Rambutnya pendek, dan yang terpenting warnanya bukan lagi merah jambu. Saat SD rambutnya memang pink, tapi menjelang ia masuk SMP, rambutnya dicat dengan warna cokelat gelap. Dan untunglah warnanya cukup permanen.

Lee menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kami membutuhkan pelayan yang, hmmm, berjenis kelamin pria..." Ia menyesap tehnya setelah itu.

Aku juga tahu. Ini semua gara-gara Ino, pikir Sakura kesal.

"... tampan, mampu memikat wanita... Eh, sebentar."

Lee mulai memandangi tubuh Sakura. Ditatap seperti itu, buru-buru Sakura menaikkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi dadanya. Kakinya sudah membentuk kuda-kuda di bawah meja. Pokoknya ia tinggal menendang muka Lee kalau cowok itu macam-macam dengannya.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin," ujar Lee yang kemudian fokus pada tehnya, membuat Sakura bingung. Apa sih yang dipikirkannya?

Lee menyesap tehnya, diikuti Shino. "Tapi serius ya? Si Bos memasang harga seperti itu?"

Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya pertanyaan ini ditujukan untuk Shino, dan walau agak kepo, Sakura merasa ia juga harus tahu. Entah kenapa.

Lee menghela napas karena tidak dijawab oleh Shino. Sakura memandang mereka berdua bergantian, dan lama kelamaan situasi ini lebih mirip Lee bicara dengan Shino sementara Sakura sebagai pihak yang tidak boleh pergi juga tidak boleh ikut campur. Ugh.

"Masa Bos menetapkan gaji _part-time _sampai 1400 yen per jam?"

Telinga Sakura langsung berdiri. 1400 yen?!

"Berarti pelayan baru nanti bakal beruntung banget ya."

1400 yen per jam selama sebulan. Otak Sakura pun segera mengkalkulasikan keuntungan yang akan didapat.

Kemudian pikiran Sakura sudah melayang antah berantah. Ia mulai membayangkan satu set lengkap Play Station merek terbaru ditambah PC dengan _processor high quality_, mampu memainkan _game_ hingga dua puluh empat jam, belum dengan...

"—kura? Sakura?"

Lamunan Sakura pupus dengan kejamnya. Dilihatnya Lee sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

Dan entah datang dari mana ide gila ini. "Aku ingin bekerja di sini," kata Sakura.

Lee bengong. Shino mendengus. Dan sepertinya terdengar suara tikus berlarian di lantai atas.

"Sakura, kan kami mencari—"

"Aku akan menyamar menjadi pria!"

"NE?!" pekik Lee, yang mendadak suaranya kayak waria yang lagi mangkal. "Bagaimana—"

"Aku akan berusaha!" seru Sakura keras kepala. Ia berdiri dan membungkukkan kepalanya, sayang usahanya jadi berantakan, karena saking semangatnya, kepalanya membentur sisi meja dengan keras. "Aduh!" Buru-buru ia mengusap kepalanya dengan kesakitan.

Lee memandang Shino, meminta saran. Yang dipandang malah terdiam memandangi lantai. Lalu Lee memandang Sakura yang masih kesakitan. Lamaaa sekali.

"Eh. Shino, kau memikirkan seperti yang kupikirkan?"

Shino menatap Lee datar. Sakura menatap mereka dengan bingung. Kok malah jadi tatap-tatapan.

Loh, Shino malah mengangguk.

"_GOOD_!" seru si Lee mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura terlonjak dan karena tidak sadar ada kursi di belakangnya, ia terjungkal ke belakang._ Twice_! _Now her butt_!

Lee berdiri dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Sakura bangun dengan susah payah sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya.

"Sakura, kau pergilah ganti baju dulu. Baju pelayan seperti yang kami kenakan. Kami akan menilai penampilan fisikmu dulu."

Walau bingung, Sakura nurut juga.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan tangan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ups. Di kepalanya sekarang sudah bertengger sebuah wig cokelat yang gatalnya minta ampun.

Lee dan Shino melihat Sakura yang telah bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki itu. Kemeja itu nampak kebesaran di tubuh Sakura, tapi tidak begitu kentara saat gadis itu memakai rompi yang warnanya senada dengan celana panjangnya, yakni hitam. Sepatunya sepertinya pas. Gaya berjalannya sudah mirip cowok tulen, asal ia berhenti menggaruk kepalanya.

"LULUS!" seru Lee sumringah. "Bisnis ini akan sukses dengan taburan cowok-cowok tampan di kafe ini. Selamat datang di Sky Leaf, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tidak peduli dan masih terus menggaruk.

"Tapi dia akan jadi laki-laki," ujar Shino datar. Itu adalah kalimat pertamanya yang baru didengar Sakura semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ia tipe penghemat pita suara, dan bagi Sakura cowok seperti ini sebaiknya digantung saja.

Lee mengangguk-angguk. "Iya juga."

Sakura berhenti menggaruk, sebuah senyum licik terulas di wajahnya. "Panggil saja aku 'Kakashi'."

Lee bengong, tapi kemudian menjentikkan jari. "Bagus! Berarti sekarang aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai Kakashi! Selamat bekerja, Saku—eh—maksudku Kakashi!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sekali-kali pinjam nama dosennya yang ero itu tidak apa-apa lah. Dan inner-nya pun tertawa bagai nenek sihir. 1400 yen per jam. _Yahooo..._

.

.

"Bisa kau ambilkan pel di belakang?"

"Siram ya tanamannya! Atau ganti saja yang baru!"

"Gordennya diganti, Saku!"

Heran.

Ia ke sini bukan mau romusha, kali.

Sudah hampir empat jam mereka membereskan kafe usang itu. Kalau besok bukan hari Minggu, mana mau Sakura repot-repot membantu mereka. Lebih baik ia main di rental PS. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, secara tidak resmi ia kan sudah menjadi pegawai di kafe itu.

Sakura mengambil sebuah serbet yang telah dibasahi dan memberikannya pada Lee yang ada di atas tangga. Lee sedang membersihkan papan nama kafe itu. "Bukannya kau akan memanggilku 'Kakashi', Lee?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi tangganya.

"Aku belum terbiasa! Nanti kalau sudah ada Bos, baru deh!" jawab Lee.

"Bos? Memangnya kapan dia datang?"

"Mungkin nanti. Kau ke sana, bantu Shino."

"Kalau kau jatuh, bagaimana?"

"Nggak bakal."

Sakura mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan Lee. Ia pun menghampiri Shino yang sedang membereskan meja-meja dan kursi di dalam. Pemuda itu terus menerus diam, membuat Sakura selalu canggung jika berhadapan dengannya. Ingin menyapa, dikira sok akrab. Tidak menyapa, dikira sombong. Serba salah deh.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura berinisiatif mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu ruangan utama. Lumayan lah daripada hanya bengong.

"Kalau sudah selesai, rapikan perabotan di lemari," kata Shino memecah keheningan.

Sakura mengangguk kaku. "Ha'i."

Selesai menyapu, Sakura segera mengambil kemoceng dan membersihkan perabotan-perabotan keramik cantik yang terpanjang di dalam lemari kaca. Nah, setelah ini apa? Ini semua salahnya. Kenapa coba dia menawarkan diri untuk berkerja di sini. Seharusnya ia sekarang memarahi Ino, yang telah menipunya mentah-mentah.

"Kalian sudah datang!"

Terdengar suara ramai dari depan kafe. Sakura tidak bisa melihat karena tubuhnya membelakangi pintu masuk. Sebodo amat, mau Bos, Bis, Bus, yang penting 1400 yen per jam! Sakura pun bersiul untuk menyalurkan kesenangan dalam hatinya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat.

"Beres-beres sedikit, hehehe," jawab sebuah suara cempreng, yang pasti adalah Lee.

Berikutnya terdengar bunyi derap-derap kaki memasuki kafe, membuat perhatian Sakura mau tidak mau jadi teralihkan. Tapi ia masih terus menggerakkan kemocengnya.

"Aku dan Shino sudah berhasil merekrut pekerja baru. Namanya Sak—maksudku, Kakashi," kata Lee, yang langsung meralat ucapannya barusan. Kemudian, suasana jadi hening, membuat Sakura menghentikan siulannya. Kenapa sih di kafe ini semuanya terasa _awkward_?

"Kakashi, kenalkan dirimu dulu," ujar Lee, membuat Sakura meletakkan kemocengnya, membalikkan badan, dan segera membungkukkan diri dengan sopan.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa—"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti dengan mulutnya yang ternganga. Bola matanya berputar gelisah dan ketika tatapannya bersirobok dengan tatapan Lee, Sakura buru-buru meralat ucapannya,

"—boku wa Kakashi desu."

Ketiga pria itu menatap Sakura sebentar, kemudian berjalan pergi. Karena Sakura masih membungkukkan badan, lagi-lagi ia tidak melihat bagaimana wujud dari ketiga orang itu. Tapi sifat cueknya muncul karena lagi-lagi gambaran uang 1400 yen mulai muncul di kepalanya.

Lee menghampiri Sakura dengan mimik ketakutan. "Duh, kau ini! Kalau ketahuan, kan aku dan Shino yang repot!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Nggak bakal ketahuan." Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit heran juga kenapa tidak ada yang menanggapi perkenalannya barusan. Apa semua pekerja di sini tipe _unfriendly_? Pengecualian untuk Lee sih.

"Sekarang kau buatkan saja kopi untuk mereka," kata Lee, yang kemudian menjauh.

Sakura manggut-manggut dan melakukan seperti yang Lee katakan. Ia berjalan ke arah _pantry_ yang telah dibersihkan sebelumnya dan mulai menyeduh kopi.

Setelah selesai, Sakura pun membawa ketiga cangkir itu ke lantai atas tempat ketiga orang itu berada. Sakura menghela napas untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruangan, Sakura mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Permisi, saya Kakashi. Saya membuatkan kopi untuk Anda bertiga."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang mengharuskan Sakura mendongak agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lebar kala melihat Sakura.

"Silakan masuk."

Sakura segera masuk dengan jantung berdebar. Apa penampilannya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan? Tak urung pikiran itu muncul juga dalam pikirannya.

Di ruangan yang telah dibersihkan itu—tapi masih agak kosong—sudah duduk seorang pemuda di sebuah sofa hijau. Ia kelihatan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Sakura dan juga temannya yang berambut kuning itu. Apa ini bos mereka?

Sakura meletakkan ketiga cangkir kopi bawaannya dengan berdebar. Sedikit saja ia melakukan kesalahan, bisa-bisa ia didepak dari kafe ini. Tidak, tidak. Ini demi 1400 yen per jam!

"Silakan dinikmati. Saya permisi."

"Hei, tadi namamu Kakashi kan?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk kaku. Tuh kan jantungnya berdebar lagi. Berbohong memang tidak enak.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda kuning itu malah mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto."

Sakura membalas uluran tangannya dengan tidak enak. "Salam kenal."

Naruto menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di sofa hijau itu. "Ini temanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan satu lagi namanya Sabaku Gaara, tapi sepertinya ia sedang di toilet."

Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung. "Oh..."

"Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja, Kakashi-san."

Duh, kalau tidak ingat Kakashi adalah nama samaran yang digunakannya sekarang, pasti Sakura tidak bakal menoleh. Mungkin ini karma karena menggunakan nama dosennya sembarangan. "Ya, terima kasih."

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar dan jantungnya terasa copot ketika membuka pintunya. Seorang pemuda tinggi juga hendak membuka pintu itu, tapi ternyata malah Sakura yang membukanya. Jantung Sakura langsung berdebar lagi.

"Maaf," kata Sakura buru-buru pergi.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah itu nampak tidak peduli dan langsung berjalan masuk. "Bukannya itu pegawai baru?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi tubuhnya agak kecil ya untuk seorang pria?" tanya Naruto heran.

Dan ia tidak mendapat tanggapan dari kedua temannya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita fiksi di Wattpad, judulnya Amour Cafe (bahasa Indonesia). Tapi ini _pure_ hanya terinspirasi, bukan bermaksud menjiplak. Walau bagian awalnya mirip, kurasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi di chapter berikutnya. Dan sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjiplak.

Btw, ini fic pertamaku setelah lamaaa hiatus. _Enjoy_!

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	2. Chapter 2

Sekarang jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Loh, baru jam tujuh ya?

"Lee, aku pulang saja ya daripada bengong di sini."

Lee, yang sedang menggosok cangkir-cangkir porselen mungil, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. "Pegawai baru sepertimu ternyata sok juga. Apa yang harus kau lakukan hingga pulang cepat begini?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa sih. Tapi mana betah berada di sini terus dari jam lima sore dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Lee hanya menghadiahinya tatapan bosan. "Baiklah. Sekarang pulanglah."

Sakura tersenyum maniiis sekali pada Lee.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kau potong saja rambutmu," ujar Lee kemudian. "Kulihat wig-mu sering bergeser. Kau juga merasa gatal kan memakainya?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Itu tidak masalah. Yang ingin kutanyakan, soal gajiku..."

"Tanyakan pada Bos!" potong Lee cepat.

Sakura jadi kaget. "Memangnya bukan kau yang akan mengurus gajiku?"

"Bukan, Haruno Kakashi," jawab Lee dengan raut wajah kesal. "Di mana-mana yang menggaji karyawan adalah atasannya, bukan sesama rekannya!"

"Iya, iya! Tidak usah teriak, kali," balas Sakura dengan sama kesalnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga, hendak menuju ruangan bosnya. Tapi ia langsung berhenti ketika bertemu dengan Gaara di ujung tangga. Cepat-cepat ia membungkukkan badan agar terlihat sopan. Siapa tahu ini bisa jadi nilai _plus_-nya kan?

Gaara terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan kehadirannya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia berjalan ke lantai atas sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal di tangan kanannya.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya, kikuk sendiri. Baru ia sadari kalau selama seharian ini, suasana di kafe yang _awkward_ membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kelak bagaimana jika ia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang tak bersahabat seperti Gaara tadi? Atau si Sasuke itu? Kalau Shino sih masih mending, pemuda itu ada berbicara sedikit pada Sakura.

Sakura hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan bosnya, ketika didengarnya suara orang bercakap-cakap dari dalam. Ia tidak dapat mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas, tapi ia juga tidak mau menempelkan telinganya di pintu hanya untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Dengan perasaan menyesal, gadis itu pun berjalan pergi.

.

.

**Sky Leaf**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Sky Leaf © **dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s): AU, OoC, typos**

_Happy reading!_

_._

_._

Sakura, yang sedang berjalan melintasi trotoar Konoha Street, berhenti sejenak ketika melihat pantulan diri seseorang yang nampak keren di matanya.

"Whoa! Untuk sejenak, aku merasa kalau pria itu sangat tampan," ucap Sakura sambil berkaca di depan butik wanita.

_Yeah_. Kemarin ia telah memotong rambutnya. Dan kebetulan saat ia berjalan tadi, tanpa sengaja ia malah melihat gayanya yang begitu keren. Bak laki-laki tulen! Saat itu Sakura memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan jins ketat yang anehnya malah membuatnya terlihat begitu maskulin. Sepatu ketsnya yang usang tidak membuatnya aneh, bahkan gaya rambut cepaknya terlihat bagus.

Sakura tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya memotong rambut. Ibunya pun tidak. Ayahnya sepertinya juga tidak. Mereka orangtua yang cenderung berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah dua puluh tahun, jadi ia dianggap telah mampu menentukan mana yang dan mana yang tidak baik baginya. Termasuk dalam hal potong rambut.

Ia kembali memerhatikan sosok di pantulan kaca itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya nyengir kuda dan merapikan kemejanya.

Tapi kebahagiaannya tidak berlangsung lama. Sakura mengerutkan alis ketika instingnya mengatakan ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan melihat sekelebat bayangan berpindah ke balik tembok butik.

Sakura melangkah perlahan ke tempat orang asing itu. Ia berniat mengagetkan orang itu, tapi sayangnya orang itu malah melompat ke hadapannya dengan suara menggelegar!

"SAKURA!"

Jantung Sakura terlonjak dari tempatnya. Untuk sepersekian detik, gadis itu oleng oleh suara ultrasonik itu.

"Astaga, Ino!" seru Sakura kaget ketika melihat teman pirangnya, si Ino itu, berdiri dengan wajah malu-malu di depannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau buat aku mati ya?!"

Ino cengengesan. Sakura merasa darahnya mendidih dengan ketidak-tahu-maluan Ino. Setelah sebelumnya ia melanggar janji, sekarang ia mengagetkanku dan hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung! batin Sakura kesal.

"Sakura, aku minta—"

Tanpa banyak cingcong lagi, Sakura menarik rambut panjang Ino kuat-kuat, membuat ucapan gadis itu terputus.

"Arrghh! Sakura! Aku minta maaf!" kata Ino sambil berusaha menahan tangan Sakura agar tidak menambah kekuatannya.

Sakura berdecak. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" tanyanya kesal.

Ino tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi hingga akhirnya ia meneteskan air matanya. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan bosan.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar menyesal..."

"Tidak ada maaf buatmu!"

Berikutnya terdengar bisik-bisik yang menohok pendengaran Sakura.

"Astaga, kenapa orang itu jahat sekali?"

"Cowoknya keterlaluan banget sih!"

"Dasar bejat!"

Sakura terdiam seketika. Di sekeliling mereka, orang-orang nampak berkerumun sambil membisiki mereka, atau tepatnya dirinya. Pada awalnya Sakura tidak tahu apa maksud mereka, namun setelah ia menyadari kalau tampilannya seperti pria, dan ia sedang melakukan adegan kekerasan terhadap Ino dengan menarik rambutnya, buru-buru ia melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura segera menarik tangan Ino agar mereka dapat menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Wajah Sakura sudah semerah bara. Ternyata ada tidak enaknya juga berpenampilan seperti laki-laki. Soalnya dia tidak bisa menyiksa Ino lebih jauh.

.

.

_Sky Leaf Cafe. 15.09 p.m._

Hari ini hari Minggu yang berawan. Sakura selalu suka cuaca seperti ini. Tidak terlalu panas dan juga tidak terlalu dingin.

Tadi ia datang ke kafe jam dua belas siang setelah mengomeli Ino selama dua jam tanpa henti. Gadis itu berulang kali meminta maaf tapi Sakura tetap saja kesal. Walau pada akhirnya ia memang bekerja di Sky Leaf, tapi tetap saja gadis itu keterlaluan karena telah menipunya sekaligus melanggar janjinya!

Sialnya ia malah mendapatkan omelan dari Lee karena Lee menganggapnya datang terlambat. Kata pemuda itu, Sakura adalah pegawai paling tidak tahu malu yang pernah ditemuinya! Datang ketika matahari sudah di ubun-ubun dan pulang ketika bulan bahkan belum muncul! Tidak profesional dalam bekerja! Blah blah blah...

Tapi Sakura tidak pernah ambil pusing soal ucapan Lee yang terkadang menyakitkan. Toh cowok itu pasti akan selalu meminta bantuannya. Jadi buat apa menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berdebat dengan cowok poni mangkuk itu.

Sakura sedang membersihkan perabotan di _pantry_ ketika ia mendengar suara sebuah kendaraan masuk ke pekarangan kafe mereka. Hmmm, sebenarnya pekarangan bukan kata yang tepat, tapi karena ada beberapa tanaman kecil di depan kafe maka Sakura menganggapnya sebagai pekarangan.

Lee dan Shino berjalan turun dari tangga. "Itu pasti meja dan kursi barunya," kata Lee pada Shino, dan hal itu terdengar oleh Sakura.

Kafe ini akan segera dibuka besok, jadi semua pekerjaan yang tersisa akan diselesaikan hari ini. Setelah kerja paksa yang melelahkan ini, besok Sakura akan resmi menjadi pelayan di Sky Leaf. Lagi-lagi bayangan akan gajinya berkelebat dalam benak Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan lap yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengelap cangkir dan ikut berjalan keluar untuk membantu menurunkan barang-barang.

Ternyata kendaraan itu adalah sebuah mobil _pick-up_ hitam yang dikendarai oleh Gaara dan Sasuke. Di samping mobil itu ada Naruto yang naik motor dengan dua kardus besar di balik punggungnya.

"Kalian bertiga bawa barang di atas mobil ke depan kafe. Kami akan membawa sisanya ke dalam," kata Naruto. "Kakashi, tolong angkat ini dan taruh di sebelah pintu masuk," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kardus yang dibawanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Pada awalnya ia mengira kardus itu adalah kardus biasa, tapi setelah ia mencoba mengangkatnya, ternyata beratnya luar biasa!

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Sakura berusaha mengangkat kardus pertama dan setelah berhasil, ia membawanya dengan kewalahan menuju kafe. Apa sih isinya, batako ya?!

Kesialannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ketika kardus-kardus berat itu berhasil dibawanya, Naruto kembali menyuruhnya membawa meja dan kursi ke dalam kafe. Tapi itu masih lebih mending jika dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

"Kau ini pria tapi tenagamu payah!" bentak Naruto kesal. Sebab di antara mereka semua, menurutnya Sakura hanya memperlambat kerja mereka saja.

Lee dan Shino melirik satu sama lain dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Gaara hanya memandang Sakura sekilas, sedangkan Sasuke tidak berpaling sama sekali.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. "Gomen, Naruto-sama."

Untunglah Naruto tidak membentaknya lagi dan menyuruhnya pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam saja. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Masak apa ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura memandang bumbu-bumbu dapur yang terjejer rapi di atas lemari. Ia cukup tegang karena sebenarnya ia tidak bisa memasak. Terakhir kali Sakura memasak adalah saat perpisahan kelas dua belas SMA dan hasilnya adalah semua teman sekelasnya sakit perut massal.

Sakura melirik ke luar dapur dan melihat kelima pria itu mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan cepat. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan perkataan Naruto yang mengatainya lambat. Ucapan Lee yang memarahinya tadi juga kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Dengan perasaan sedih, ia mengambil sebuah panci dan memutuskan untuk menggoreng telur dadar terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Lee menaiki tangga untuk menggantung papan nama kafe mereka yang baru. Di bawahnya, keempat rekannya memandang penuh perhatian.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" seru Lee. "Nyalakan lampunya, Naruto!"

"Sip!" balas Naruto, yang kemudian berjalan menuju saklar di balik pintu kafe. Ditekannya saklar dan...

"Taraaa!"

Semuanya memandang ke sekeliling kafe dengan perasaan puas. Sakura sampai terpana dengan kelap-kelip lampu yang menghiasi setiap dinding kafe itu. Suasana yang romantis seakan tercipta di dalam kafe itu.

"Kita akan sukses!" kata Naruto sambil merangkul Gaara dan Lee. Lee membalas rangkulannya dengan wajah berseri, sedangkan Gaara hanya menepis tangan temannya itu dengan senyum tipis yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Tibalah saat yang paling mendebarkan bagi Sakura. Ini bahkan lebih menakutkan jika dibandingkan dengan nilai mata kuliahnya yang mendapat nilai C. Sakura harap-harap cemas dengan masakannya kali ini. Enakkah? Asinkah? Atau malah... pahit?

Sakura sengaja berlama-lama memakan makanannya untuk melihat reaksi kelima rekan kerjanya.

Dan ternyata benar. Naruto dan Lee adalah yang pertama kali menyemburkan makanan mereka sebagai reaksi terhadap telur dadar buatan Sakura.

"Astaga! Ini telur atau garam? Asin banget!" seru Lee dengan kaget. Keduanya segera menenggak air putih di sisi piring mereka.

Shino mengambil ramen di tengah-tengah meja dengan sumpitnya dan kemudian memindahkannya ke sebuah piring kecil. Ia pun memakan ramen itu, yang membuat Sakura makin deg-degan. Ramen itu ramen instan yang ditambahi lauk tambahan oleh Sakura untuk menetralisir kadar lemak di dalamnya.

Tapi Shino tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan meneruskan makannya. Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Hei, Gaara, Sasuke! Telurnya begitu asin! Kalian sanggup menelannya?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap ke arah dua pemuda itu. Gaara hanya terdiam sambil mengunyah telur dadar yang dibuat Sakura.

"Sanggup atau tidak, kita tetap harus memakannya. Jangan membuang makanan hanya karena rasanya tidak enak," jawab Sasuke. Setahu Sakura, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan pemuda itu. Tapi ekspresinya tetap saja menyebalkan, datar seakan minta dikucek-kucek.

Sakura meneguk ludah dan mengambil telur dadarnya sendiri. Ia pun memakannya dan... hueeek! Rasanya asin banget. Tanpa sadar ia memandang ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke yang nampak tenang memakan makanan buatannya. Hal itu membuat Sakura heran sekaligus bingung.

"Kakashi, besok kau tidak usah memasak lagi!" bentak Naruto. "Kau bisa membunuh kami, tahu!"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Gomen, minna-san."

Ia benar-benar sedih. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasa tidak berguna.

.

.

Suara ramai di luar seakan membuat Sakura merasa begitu sendirian di dapur. Wajahnya masih sesedih tadi.

Ia meraih spons yang berbusa di sisi wastafel dan menggosokkannya ke piring-piring kotor bekas makan siang mereka tadi. Walau semua orang memakan masakannya, tetap saja Sakura merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena telah menghancurkan selera makan mereka. Terutama Naruto dan Lee. Mereka berdua akhirnya makan ketika Sasuke menyuruh mereka makan, tapi dengan ekspresi seperti orang sembelit.

Setelah tugas mencuci piringnya selesai, Sakura tidak langsung bergabung dengan kelima pemuda itu. Ia merasa seperti orang yang tersisihkan dalam kafe itu. Akhirnya ia memilih duduk di taman belakang kafe, yang sebelumnya telah mereka bersihkan dan tata ulang.

Di taman itu ada sebuah ayunan, beberapa meja dan kursi mungil. Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke ayunan itu dan mulai duduk sambil merenung. Lamaaa sekali.

"Aku rasa keputusanku salah untuk bekerja di sini," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran ayunan dan mulai menggoyangkan ayunan dengan perasaan tertekan.

Karena ia terlalu keras mengayun, sandaran ayunannya menabrak dinding kayu di belakangnya. Sakura kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"Ugh! Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?" ujar Sakura kesal. Besok ia akan memindahkan ayunan itu agar kelak tidak tertubruk lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memandangi dinding kayu yang polos itu dengan intens. Ia melirik ke sisi ayunan dan menemukan tiga kaleng cat yang isinya tinggal sedikit. Itu cat yang ia dan Lee gunakan untuk mengecat ayunan yang didudukinya tadi.

Tangan Sakura tergerak dan mengambil sebuah kuas kecil di atas meja sebelah ayunan. Ia mencelupkan kuas itu ke cat warna hijau dan mulai melukis sesuatu di dinding itu.

Sebuah gambar daun tercipta dari goresan kuasnya.

Sakura kembali menggoreskan kuas dan menggambar daun yang sama di sisi lain. Sedang asyik-asyiknya melukis, pintu belakang terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Astaga!" jerit Sakura yang menjatuhkan kuas di tangannya tanpa sadar. Dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri di sisi daun pintu dengan tatapan terarah padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura menggerakkan bola matanya dengan gelisah. "Hmmm, a-aku..."

Sasuke memandang ke tanah dan menemukan sebuah kuas tergeletak di sana. Ia memutar pandangannya dan menemukan lima gambar daun tercetak di dinding belakang kafe. Sakura mulai deg-degan.

"Na-nanti aku hapus kok!" kata Sakura cepat.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli.

"Jangan kau dengarkan perkataan Naruto tadi."

Sakura langsung memandang Sasuke dengan cepat. "Apa?"

"Naruto bukan membencimu. Ia hanya sulit beradaptasi dengan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau mau terus di sini atau ke depan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mau sendirian di sini, tapi dia juga tidak mau bertemu dengan Naruto yang tidak disukainya. Karena lama berpikir, ia malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ke depan, aku akan mengunci pintu ini."

Sakura terbelalak. Dilihatnya Sasuke telah membalikkan badan, hendak menutup pintu itu. Cepat-cepat ia menahan pintu itu dengan kakinya, yang malah mengakibatkan kakinya jadi sakit bukan main karena terjepit di pintu.

"Aduh!" pekik Sakura yang langsung memegangi kakinya. "Aku mau ke luar!" lanjutnya sambil meringis.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. _Well,_ memang itu yang selalu Sakura lihat dari Sasuke, tipe paling tidak pedulian di antara mereka semua. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak se-menyebalkan Naruto.

Keheningan menyelimuti ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke luar kafe.

"Sasuke-sama..."

"Sasuke saja," potong Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Sasuke, apa menurutmu sebaiknya kita mencari koki untuk kafe ini?"

Sasuke berbelok, diikuti Sakura. "Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau memang butuh, aku bisa membantu mencari," ujar Sakura dengan perasaan penuh harap. Semoga dengan upayanya ini, imejnya yang telah runtuh barusan dapat kembali menjadi sosok Kakashi yang keren dan dapat diandalkan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tanya Gaara saja."

Loh? Bukannya dia bos mereka?

"Hei, pria payah! Sudah selesai mencuci piring?!" bentak Naruto ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan ke luar kafe.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" balas Sakura ketus.

Naruto jadi geram. "Berani ya sama aku?! Sini, akan kuberi kau pelajaran!"

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Sakura. Ia mencekikku! Sakura hanya bisa kaget dan memberontak.

"Arrggghhh!"

"Rasakan itu!"

Dan pemandangan itu hanya mendapat reaksi biasa dari yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Sakura sudah mengap-mengap.

TIDAK! KENAPA HARUS SKY LEAF?! jerit Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review, follow, atau fave. Semoga update-nya tidak mengecewakan.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
